<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Valar by bulldog0701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764459">From the Valar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldog0701/pseuds/bulldog0701'>bulldog0701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldog0701/pseuds/bulldog0701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master of Death must never die. This is something that Harry Potter learns as he is taken to a new world with a new adventure.</p><p>Raised in a forest of living trees, Harry lives as a Dunedain wizard. With the Hallows helping him along the way, he is strung along on a journey much like his own from his world. But what happens when things happen exactly as fate designed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Valar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaaaaa!! I know I promised to get more of FoQC up sooner rather than later, but we all know how well this year has gone so far. I promise it'll come soon! In the meantime, this little thing wouldn't leave my head. Currently, this is all I have. If you want more, let me know! I have the next two chapters all planned out! (Help)</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all know of the story of the boy who lived. Master of the hallows, father of three and hermit in life. At the age of one hundred and seventy-six, the man happily passed away in his sleep from cancer. He was surrounded by his family and celebrated the world around. He had lived to be a legend. </p><p> </p><p>However, he woke up. When fading from life, one should not wake up. Especially not in a completely different world. One with creatures, yes. Magic, most definitely. But different none the less.</p><p> </p><p>And as those eyes of verdant green awoke, they landed upon two figures standing before a boat. One, he knew all too well. Cloaked in shadows that seemed to push and pull with its surroundings, scythe in a loose grip. Death. The other figure, however, he knew not. Again, it was a genderless figure, but they were not wrapped in darkness. Rather, they were enclosed in cloth that seemed to embrace the thin frame with love and light. Life.</p><p> </p><p>Life and Death stood before him. Neither speaking. Neither moving. Simply standing before the small boat that was ready to carry him off to a place he could scarcely imagine. A place wrapped in darkness, with the most beautiful souls. And as the boy who lived and died drifted off to his next adventure across the sea, he knew he would not be alone. Nor would he forget. And he was ready.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>